Anniversary
by Night Fury Guardian
Summary: Eren and Mikasa are celebrating their fourth anniversary of being a couple in a special way. And Mikasa finds a new use for her scarf. Rated M for SMUT.


_**A/N:** So this oneshot is dedicated to my friend **TheScoundrelCookie. **It was inspired when we were emailing back and forth and I was all, "Well, no one has submitted any requests for some EreMika smut." and she gave me ideas and...well, ya know...this happened.  
_

_So I blame her entirely. LOL XD. I kid; I contributed to this, too. I think we got TOO carried away though. LOL XD. I kinda feel like Mikasa is like assualting Eren. And it got dirty..**.LIKE I MEAN DIRTY.**..I shit you not, I was giggling while I wrote this._

_So enjoy some more EreMika smut...actually it's more like MikaEren...tee hee hee._

* * *

"Mikasa, untie me." Eren demanded.

"No." Mikasa replied in a firm voice as she leaned in to kiss him.

Twenty-one year olds Eren and Mikasa had disappeared into Eren's room as soon as they were able to get away from their friends, wanting be alone tonight. After all, it was this day four years ago that they'd first become a couple. And they wanted to spend it together.

Not a second after locking the door, Eren and Mikasa started to kiss, and their tongues engaged in a battle for dominance, neither one willing to lose. Eren, however, had been surprised when Mikasa pushed him down onto the bed. Normally when they fucked, Eren had a certain amount of power over her despite the fact that Mikasa was stronger than him. He usually topped, but tonight Mikasa's sudden desire to dominate stopped him.

Eren wasn't totally sure which one of them was more turned on when Mikasa tied his hands to the headboard, using the very same scarf he'd wrapped around her neck when they were children, so many years ago.

Mikasa slowly climbed on top of him and put a leg on either side of his lap. She was pleased to hear a small groan when she sat on the growing bulge in his pants, knowing it was a sensitive spot for him. And she knew he couldn't do anything about it.

"Mikasa..." he breathed as he watched her.

She deftly undid the buttons on her shirt with her slender fingers, shrugging it off in one fluid motion. The black bra she wore didn't do a whole lot to conceal anything from him. Then she hooked her fingers into the black lace of her panties, somehow managing to slide them off without getting off his lap. He felt as her hands moved downwards and heard as she quickly undid his belt to remove his pants and boxers in one movement. Eren wanted to run his hands down her body so badly...but he couldn't move.

"You fuckin tease." he grumbled. She responded with a mischievious smirk that aroused him yet terrified him at the same time as she slowly moved down his body.

He was completely unprepared when he felt her mouth enclose his cock, moving slowly at first. His expression began to slip away with him, and soon to his embarrassment his hips began moving in rhythym as she increased her speed. He bit down on his lip to keep from moaning, but the sound of her sucking him off made control for him near impossible.

Just when he thought he was going to release, Mikasa moved away from him to replace her mouth with her hands. He knew she was enjoying herself, teasing him like this. She was giving him enough to stay desperate but not enough to give him what he needed.

He struggled against his restraint, but his efforts were futile.

_'Damn. She's tied this thing good.' _he thought, closing his eyes.

As her hands continued to rub him, Mikasa kissed her way up his body slowly. When she reached his neck, she kissed and sucked ardently, and Eren felt himself weaken with every patch of skin she touched. Her long, black hair brushed against his cheek as she kissed him, then brushed against his chest as she sat up. His eyes opened, looking up at her.

"Don't be so loud now." Mikasa whispered seductively, and Eren tried to glare at her through his lust-glazed eyes.

'_You're the loud one...'_

She rose to move a leg over to straddle him, and Eren let out a long and loud groan when she grabbed his member and guided it inside her.

Mikasa moaned as she felt him penetrate her deep, and she dragged her nails down his bare chest. She leaned down to where her bare chest pressed against hers to kiss him again. When she tightened around him, he nearly went over the edge.

"Mmmm...Mikasa..." he moaned.

Eren looked up to see her dark eyes were filled with pleasure and her cheeks flushed red. Her face was suffused in ecstasy, mimicking his own. He reveled in the sound of her gasping, and the way she was grinding her hips against his was almost too much for him to handle. The will it took for him to hold back his orgasm was painful, but he'd never experienced anything so powerful in his life.

He was suprised when he felt her untie the scarf, and her hands immediately placed his on her waist. He kept his hold on her as she rode him hard, leaving him panting and cursing.

"Shit, Mikasa...damn, you're good..._Fuck_." he grunted as he skimmed his hands over her bottom.

He'd never been so undone in their lovemaking, but he loved it. He wanted her to cum with him, but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to make her. He thrust upward to meet her, causing her to moan louder but it wasn't going to be enough to get her to cum.

Eren slowly slid a hand to where their bodies met, searching for her clitoris. He knew when he found it because Mikasa let out a loud gasp and her muscles tightened around him, causing him to cry out but he pressed on.

He didn't stop until her inner walls tightened aroud him, tighter than before as she came. Her orgasm triggered his own, and Eren released into her. He shuddered beneath her, throat dry and eyes wide as his seed spilled deep inside her.

Mikasa screamed as her body shook and the release filled her stomach. She fell back, Eren's cock fell out of her, and she laid on the bed gasping for air like Eren was. When she came down from her high, she crawled up to where Eren was and rested her head next to his. He coiled an arm around her as her fingers traced his chest.

"I suppose you're satisfied" Eren murmured.

"Do you see why I keep that scarf on me at all times now?" she whispered into his ear.

"That's a damn great reason." he mumbled, turning his head to the side to kiss her lips. "I never imagined that you'd be able to use it against me, but...wow... was I completely wrong about that or what?"

She laughed at his remark, her eyes growing warm as she lent in for another kiss. "Yes, you were pretty wrong...Happy Anniversary, Eren."

"Happy Anniversary, Mikasa...I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

_**A/N: **There you go, **TheScoundrelCookie.**_

_Sorry to let things get so dirty, but Eren and Mikasa are kawaii as **FUCK.**_

_Reviews are appreciated._


End file.
